Legacy
"Legacy" (previously titled "The Secret of Prisoner X-10") is the twenty-sixth episode of the Disney XD animated series, Star Wars Rebels. It premiered on December 9, 2015, and is the ninth episode of the second season. Plot It is the late hour of night, and all, except Kanan and Hera, are in bed asleep. In his sleep, Ezra has a dream of visions. He sees himself back on the planet Lothal and hears the voices of his parents. He calls for them, but cannot see them. He then suddenly finds himself in an Imperial prison cell, and spots a white Loth-cat. Ezra slowly reaches out to it but suddenly sees himself and the Rebels fighting to escape, his parents in a cell, and meeting an elderly stranger on Lothal. The Loth-Cat runs away, and when Ezra tries to follow it, he begins to fall and wakes up finding himself on the floor. Kanan and Hera meanwhile, are overlooking star charts in hopes of finding a suitable base for the Rebellion. Ezra charges into the room and tells Kanan and Hera about the visions he saw, from seeing his parents being held in prison to seeing the white Loth-cat. Kanan tells him to be mindful as visions inspired by The Force can be misinterpreted, but to Ezra it felt so real and pleads for Kanan and Hera to believe him. Kanan and Hera look at one another and decide it is time to show him. They bring Ezra to Hera’s room, and show him a list of planets provided by Tseebo when he broke into the Imperial files. The planets he is shown base Imperial prisons. Kanan and Hera have been trying to piece together everything they had from Tseebo, even called in many favours in hopes of finding his parents, but apparently they have had no such luck. thumb|left|250px|Ezra by himself with the only picture his has of his parents. Meanwhile, with the information the Inquistors provided during their mission on Takobo, the Empire has pinpointed the Rebels location on Garel. Agent Kallus reports they are using multiple spaceports to hide their ships, and then gives the order to deploy the fleet for Garel. Back on Garel, Kanan and Hera show Ezra a list of Imperial prisoners, provided by Commander Sato. The names and images of the listed prisoners have been deleted by the Empire to keep them secret. Hera tells Ezra that one of Sato’s contacts reported a massive escape that occurred recently. Ezra immediately suspects it was his parents who were part of that escape, and insists they go and find them but does not know how. Kanan has a suggestion and brings up an old Jedi trick, but cannot guarantee it will work. Following his master’s teachings, Ezra uses the Force to search through the list at maximum speed. Through the search he sees more visions of his parents in a cell, the stranger, and the white Loth-cat. Then at last he comes down to a specific prisoner designated “X-10”. Hera believes he is on to something, because according to the prisoner’s record he was arrested on Lothal for treason. Ezra insists they have to go back to Lothal, and rushes back to his cabin to gear up. Watching him rummage through his stuff, Hera tells him that despite understanding his desperation to find his parents, they still need to plan this through. She reminds him that the Empire has the entire planet in a blockade, but Sabine brings up news that the Empire’s fleet over Lothal recently left. This makes Hera suspicious, but Ezra does not care and remains insistent on going back to Lothal. He begins to get aggressive and impatient, especially when he cannot find his helmet, but his friends manage to calm down after saying they are willing to accompany him in his search. In the market, Zeb and Chopper are on a supply run. They receive word from Hera that they are returning to Lothal, and order them to report back to the ship. Hera also warns Zeb not to arrive back too fast as she does not want to alert any Imperial patrol. Zeb reports they are fine but admits to be suspicious, because they have not seen a single Stormtrooper all morning. Hearing this worries Sabine, because when the Empire pulls back patrols, it usually means they are planning a major strike. She is proven right when they spot a dozen Star Destroyers looming over the city. Hera tries to warn Zeb and Chopper but loses communication with them after the Empire jams all transmissions on the surface. But they soon find out on their own when they are ambushed by Stormtroopers. Hera orders Sabine to try and get their communications back, and Ezra and Kanan go out to find Zeb and Chopper. thumb|250px|Ezra takes on Imperial forces. Zeb and Chopper are soon on the run with Stormtroopers pursuing them. They take cover behind a stack of crates, and Ezra and Kanan show up in time to save them. However, they become pinned in a crossfire, and Agent Kallus joins in the fight. Not wanting to let Imperial forces get in the way of his quest, Ezra recklessly emerges from cover and charges towards Agent Kallus. He takes out his troops and then force pushes Agent Kallus into a wall, knocking him out. Then the Inquisitors show up, and Ezra again recklessly charges at them with fury and determination in his eyes. Kanan tells him not too but Ezra does not listen. So to prevent him from getting killed, he shoots the control panel to the door ahead, jamming it shut just before his apprentice could engage the Inquisitors. Kanan reminds his apprentice to exercise patience to learn the truth. With the quickest way back blocked, Ezra, Kanan, Zeb, and Chooper turn around and take the long way. Meanwhile, Hera prepares the Ghost for take-off, and Sabine finally manages to get communications back. Ezra, Kanan, Zeb, and Chopper soon make it back to the Ghost, and Hera immediately takes off from the spaceport. Soon all Rebel ships take off and attempt to flee. TIE Fighters are deployed and attack the escaping Rebel ships.The Rebels lose a ship in the attack, and Admiral Konstantine’s ship captures Sato and Rex’s ship in a tractor beam. In the midst of the crisis, Kanan, Ezra, and Chopper take the Phantom, with a course set for Lothal. They escape as Hera turns back, with a plan to free Sato and Rex from the tractor beam. However, they miss their chance to take out one of the projectors after a TIE opens fire on them. So instead of shooting them, Hera rams the Ghost into the starboard projector, disabling the tractor beam and setting Sato and Rex free. The two ships are soon clear of Garel and escape to hyperspace. Meanwhile, Kanan, Ezra, and Chopper arrive at Lothal. Upon descending, they soon reach Capital City, and land the Phantom on a rooftop. The two Jedi start off their search at Ezra’s old house, which was now nothing but burnt rubble. Through the Force, Ezra senses the presence of the white Loth-cat he saw in his visions. The white Loth-cat emerges from the rubble and runs off, with Ezra chasing after it. The chase leads through the streets, and then later across the rooftops. The pursue leads to the market, and then comes to an end after the Loth-cat speeds away on the back of a speeder bike. Luckily, Ezra was able to plant a tracker on it before it got away. Using the Phantom, Kanan, Ezra, and Chopper follow the tracker into the outskirts of Lothal. They reach a remote area and land where they find the Loth-cat is waiting for them and the speeder it was riding. Suddenly, someone takes a shot at them and they take cover. Ezra gets a glimpse of their attacker and recognizes him as the stranger from his vision. At first, he threatens to shoot, but after Ezra reveals himself and mentions his parents he ceases fire. He introduces himself as Ryder Azadi, the former governor of Lothal, who supported Ezra’s parents and the messages they beamed out against the Empire until he was arrested for treason and sent to prison with them. Ryder also knows what happened to Mira and Ephraim afterwards, and what he tells Ezra is not what he was hoping for. It is revealed that the message of rebellion Ezra beamed out reached many of the Empire’s darkest prisons. Ezra’s parents were inspired by it and rallied others to stand up and break out. Those prisoners became free because of his parents, though themselves did not make it. Ezra is heartbroken, and in tears he remembers something that his parents use to say when he was little “If we don’t stand up who will?” and then turns to Kanan for comfort as he cries his heart out. Still hurt by the truth, Ezra reflects on his past efforts to find his parents. Through the Force, Ezra finds himself beside his parents and looking out to a peaceful Lothal. They tell him how proud they are of his achievements, and as his peaceful vision fades away his parents remind him to stay strong and never give up hope. Later, Kanan approaches and explains to Ezra that after death, people like Ezra's parents become part of the Force; Ezra's parents continue to live through him now. Cast *Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger *Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Kanan Jarrus *Steve Blum as Garazeb Orrelios *Tiya Sircar as Sabine Wren *Vanessa Marshall as Hera Syndulla *David Oyelowo as Agent Kallus *Dee Bradley Baker as Kassius Konstantine, Rex, Ephraim Bridger *Kath Soucie as Mira Bridger *Sarah Michelle Gellar as the Seventh Sister *Philip Anthony-Rodriguez as the Fifth Brother *Clancy Brown as Ryder Azadi Gallery Trivia *The episode's title was originally "The Secret of Prisoner X10" during production, until it was changed to "Legacy" in September 2015. *The look of Capital City in Ezra's vision was prior to it's "modernization" by the Empire. *Clancy Brown, who provides the voice of Ryder Azadi, also provided the voice of Savage Oppress in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Category:Star Wars Rebels Episodes Category:Television episodes